Honourable Discharge
by UnknownVigilante
Summary: Soldier Derek AU. Sergeant Derek Hale is discharged and sent home after years in the army, so he can finally deal with the traumatic experience of losing your whole family in a house fire. Once home the local sheriff introduces him to the new deputy in town, ex-army deputy Parrish. Does this new budding friendship help Derek deal with his past or does it cause more problems for him
1. Chapter 1

'Honourable Discharge' his papers said, nothing honourable about it the young Sergeant thought. The 23 year old Beacon Hills native had returned home, well returned to what was left of it. The Hale House was now just an empty shell of a home, just charred walls left after the blaze was extinguished, after it destroyed everything that mattered to Derek, after it took his family from him. This was the reason he signed up in the first place, to get away from the from the very real hell that was his life, six years later he was sent back here, to deal with the psychological effects the whole ordeal. His latest psych. evaluation deemed he wasn't dealing with it all in a healthy way, it made him reckless and this put his unit in danger. So here he was back in Beacon Hills with nowhere to go or nothing to do.

He stood there, in front of the remains of his childhood home, a deep pitted anger rising up inside him. It was an arson attack that destroyed his life and the culprit had never been caught. A rage was growing up inside him, he knew he had to calm himself down; this wasn't going to fix anything. He dealt with his anger plenty of times before, he had too, it wasn't something the army really permitted after all.

A sudden noise from behind pulled the young man from his thoughts, a car from the local sheriff's department pulled up, "I knew I would find you here" the Sheriff said as he got out of his car. Derek's confusion obviously showed on his face, the older man went on to explain that a friend at his base called to tell him Derek was coming home and that he knew he had nowhere to go.

"I'm okay, I don't plan on staying" Derek lied, he didn't really plan on going anywhere else.

"Good, then you're coming down to the station with me" the older man replied, half smiling.

Derek panicked, he had only been back two minutes, "wh…why?" he stuttered,

"Don't worry, son" his voice instantly reassuring, "its lunchtime, come grab something to eat, then we can get you sorted with a place to stay." Derek was taken aback, he didn't expect a welcome party and no less be it from Stilinski, they didn't exactly see eye to eye before Derek left for basic training. "If we go now we can make it back before Jordan does the lunch run" the Sheriff continued, motioning toward the car.

"No, you go on, I'll be fine" Derek tried to get rid of him, he wanted to be left by himself.

"Nonsense, now get in, don't make me arrest you" he joked, sensing the tension starting to form between them. Derek yielded, it was lunch and he was kind of hungry after all. "Can't let one of Beacon Hills' own heroes go hungry now can we." Stilinski added to seal the deal. It worked, Derek started getting in to the back of the squad car but was stopped and ordered to get into the passenger side, as he wasn't in trouble after all.

Derek spent the short car journey in silence with his thoughts, the sheriff was busy talking on the radio to the station anyway. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do now he was back, he was told in 6 months he could go back, get another psych evaluation and if he passed, he could slot right back into his unit as if he wasn't gone at all. But he had 6 months to somehow 'deal' with his tragic past in a way deemed acceptable by Uncle Sam, 6 months by himself, he had no real friends left in Beacon Hills anymore, 6 months, was a long time he realised.

They pulled up into the stations car park and went inside. It was an all too familiar scene for Derek, this is where they told him about the arson, this was where the world as an 17 year old Derek knew it, ended. They both went straight to Stilinski's office, to Derek's surprise there was someone else already in there.

"Hope your guest likes burgers, sir" the stranger said turning around. He was young, not like the other officers in department, Derek eyed him to be about his age, maybe a little older. He wasn't a local, or Derek would have recognised him.

"I'm sure he does" Stilinkski smiled and signalled for Derek to sit down at his desk. "Derek this is Deputy Jordan Parrish, newest addition to our office, Parrish, Derek Hale" he introduced them. They sat and ate as Parrish fumbled what seemed aimlessly about the office and Derek soon learned that Jordan wasn't long in town, that he was an ex-serviceman and that he was in fact as Derek guessed just a little older than he was.

Once they were done eating the sheriff got right to the point and questioned Derek on his plans for where he was going to stay and what he was going to for the next few months. He had a feeling his senior was filled in with a little more info that just his arrival back in Beacon Hills, but he had to come clean, he didn't know, he thought he could just camp out at his house until he sorted something. The sheriff thought it was absurd but Derek told him it would just be like being back on tour, but he wouldn't have it, he even offered to put Derek up at his own home as long as he didn't mind the sofa.

"Ah…I can help" mumbled Parrish from the corner taking them both by surprise "I mean it's just me at my place, I was looking for a flatmate actually" he offered in explanation but hastily adding "only if you're interested, like a last resort" when he noticed Derek's glare toward him.

"Well that's sorted, if don't find anywhere else, you'll have a roof over your head" Sheriff Stilinski declared happily, "Might even be a good fit, two grunts the same age, I say you will get along just fine." He continued.

Derek was a little overwhelmed, he really did plan on just camping out at his house but that was off the table now. But maybe staying with this Parrish guy was probably a better idea, like camping out where your family burned to death isn't going to look good. He was thinking of the big picture here, his next evaluation, staying with a fellow squaddie could only look good really, so he'd do that, anything to ensure he'd be back in the barracks in six months.

"Well if you've got a free room and I'm not imposing, I'll help with rent and food and whatever" Derek reasoned, hoping the offer was genuine.

"I've just got some clutter to clear first from the back room but that'll only take me half an hour." Parrish reassured "Oh…and get another key cut I guess" Derek could see everything ticking over in his new roomie's head before he finally added "I finish at four, you could take the key if you want, you know, if you want somewhere to go."

He seemed a genuinely nice guy "Thanks, but there's a few things I gotta do now I'm back, meet you back here at four then?" Derek planned.

"Yea sure, well if you'll be in town you could get a key cut? Save the hassle later of having to share one" Parrish suggested

"Okay, see you at four." And with that Derek made to leave, stopping to thank the Sheriff just before exiting for his help.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Derek had a stable place to stay he had a few other things to sort out. He had to stop at the bank to sort out his account, he had to be able to take money out now he was back. He got all the inheritance after the accident so that was something he didn't need to worry about.

After the bank he ran the rest of his messages ensuring he stopped buy the hardware store to get a key cut. By the time he was finished he had new clothes, toiletries, some basic furniture for his new room, access to his money, a new mobile phone and steaks and some fresh produce to do for dinner tonight. This took most of the afternoon so once he finished up in the grocery store he headed back to the Sheriff's Station to make it back just before four.

Parrish drove in front guiding Derek to his new house, with two cars, that was the only thing they could do. Once they pulled up Derek handed Parrish back his key, along with another copy, it was best to have a spare the younger of the two thought. Parrish helped grab some of Derek's new wares and lead him to the front door. Jangling his keys he opened the door and entered before Derek could get a look.

Derek stepped in to an open living space, a cosy sitting area adjoined to a kitchen dining area that definitely seemed liveable. The place was immaculate, it barely looked like anybody lived here except for the rough array of blankets on the sofa and a few books on the floor.

"It's not much" Parrish started interrupting Derek's thoughts on the place, "but it's more than enough for me, so it should be fine with both of us" he smiled, glad of the company.

"It's nice" Derek answered, "You don't mind if I leave my stuff down here, I mean it's so tidy"

"Go for it, make yourself at home! I'll tidy out the back room and then do dinner, you're just back and I'm sure you'd just like a break" he smiled, Parrish had done this himself before. He knew Derek would have to readjust to civilian life and he try make that transition as easy as possible.

"I uhm… actually got stuff for dinner: some steaks, potatoes, vegetables. I wouldn't mind cooking, something I missed you know." Derek wanted to make a good impression, maybe they would be friends after all.

"Sure, I'm not going to argue" he laughed "well you'll find everything you'll need if you hoke around the kitchen, there's beer in the fridge and the remote for the TV is on the table there. Bathrooms at the end of the hall, and your room will be the door on the right, if you need anything you can shout."

With Parrish in the back room Derek decided to busy himself with the cooking, hoping he'd find everything without messing up the kitchen too much. He was in his element when he was in the kitchen, it was something he got from his mother, he spent hours watching her cook when he was little so it was no surprise he had a natural flair for cooking.

He worked alone in his own little world so involved he didn't notice Parrish had joined him. "You want me to lift your stuff in?" Parrish asked startling Derek who almost flipped out, "sorry I thought you heard me behind you." He apologised, knowing full well that Derek's mind probably automatically assumed an ambush was happening.

"It's fine, I can do it" Derek spat out frantically before taking a deep breath "I didn't mean to flip out" he added sheepishly.

"Really, it's okay, I've been there, just back from tour sent to live a 'civie' life" he tried to reassure him, "look you're busy, I'll move your bags to your room then it's one less thing you have to do. Once you've had dinner then you can just relax a little, have a little downtime." Parrish urged.

"Okay, well this is all just about ready" Derek agreed.

As Parrish moved the bags from the entrance way to the back room, Derek plated up their dinner so that it was hitting the table just as Parrish finished. Parrish was amazed at how good it all looked, he didn't really cook, he just threw stuff together and hoped for the best usually. He joined Derek at the table with two beers in his hand, one for each of them, "cheers, to you moving in" he announced, glad to have someone to share his home with.

The dinner went down a treat for the pair of them, each learning a bit more about the person they were sat with. Derek learned Parrish was part of bomb control but now enjoys his role as deputy in Beacon Hills, and it was very clear to Derek that they would get along, they were cut from the same cloth.

After Dinner, Parrish offered to do the washing up so Derek took the time to unpack and get settled in his new room. He was used to this, moving between barracks' so he got the job done pretty quickly. He was glad now he wasn't staying at his old home, there wasn't even four walls there now anymore and definitely no plumbing or central heating, and no new friend either. A sense of relief overwhelmed him, maybe this was where he was supposed to be, maybe if he believed he'd had thought it was fate.

He decided he'd just have an early night, he wouldn't be doing anything anyway so he might as well try and get some shut eye. He got a quick shower and let Parrish know that he was planning on going to sleep and got settled in bed. It was still early in the evening and still light outside, he hoped that he'd just drift off but he didn't. His mind racing trying to put everything into perspective; it wasn't until after the accident that Derek decided he'd enlist, he had no plans, nowhere to go, so he waited until he was 18 and then joined up. Now it was all he wanted, to advance his military career and keep going until he was one of the big dogs in the army. It offered him stability, a place to belong, hell it even offered him a family. This was all taken from him, the next six months Derek thought would be hellish, but maybe they'd be okay after all.

Derek didn't know how long it took, but eventually he did fall asleep just after it got dark but it wasn't a peaceful slumber. Parrish was watching TV when he first heard him calling out, shouting, not sure exactly what was being said. He muted the TV and got up to go see what Derek wanted, it was then the screaming started and Parrish knew exactly what was happening. Night terrors.

He picked up his pace and hastily knocked on the door to Derek's room before automatically entering. He called out to try wake his new flatmate but it didn't do the job, Derek was still calling out and screaming, and Parrish could see he was thrashing around in his sleep too. He grabbed Derek by the shoulders and gently shook him, speaking in a calm tone trying to get him to stop. "Derek, wake up, it's okay, just a dream" he tried, almost in monotone. Derek's fidgeting had slowed, and he was quieting down, slowly but surely wakening up.

He was in a cold sweat when Derek finally woke up, something was gripping at his shoulders, in shock he forced himself upright with one final scream. "Shh…Derek calm down" the voice whispered slowly. Derek was still in a daze and had no idea what was happening, the person who the whisper belonged to was sitting with him, their bodies close. "You had night terrors" the voice continued, "You just need to calm down, let your mind settle." The hands still hand a firm grip on each of Derek's shoulders, "when you're ready I'll turn on the lights." Parrish remained calm, speaking in sort sentences so Derek could comprehend. The grip on his shoulders began to loosen and Derek instinctively raised his hands up to keep them there. "Okay… okay… I'm just gonna let go" Parrish tried to release his hands again "just gonna turn the lights on" he said once his hands were free, "I'm still here" he continued as he walked through the dark to find the switch.

The lights flicked on and Derek was obviously in shock, "Wha… What happened" he croaked, not being able to speak

"Night terrors" Parrish reported, "I heard you screaming and thought I should wake you"

"Thanks" Derek tried as best he could, but he started to lose it, everything coming to light in his head. He started panicking out of nowhere, his breathing rushed, fighting to get any air in at all.

"Woah take deep breathes there buddy" Parrish suggested, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He went back over the bed "okay, I'm going to get you to lie down again and focus on my voice, forget everything else" with his hands back on Derek's shoulders he pushed him back gently, "okay close your eyes and focus on your breathing." This was the best Parrish could do, but it seemed to be working, Derek's breathing started to slow, "That's it, nice and steady."

Derek's breathing had returned near enough to normal, but he was so overwhelmed that the tears started coming before he could notice he was crying. He quickly rolled over onto his side, away from Parrish when he did realised, hoping to God that he was the only that did.

Parrish remained at his side, now rubbing his back in small circular motions, hoping this soon will pass. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did notice the tears just before Derek turned, and he ignored the sob of two that escaped him every now in then. He just continued trying to calm him done, speaking slowly and rubbing his back. This wasn't what he had expected having a flatmate would be like, but he couldn't ignore it, he understood the problems of going to war, some people get night terrors, others panic attacks and others lose it all completely.

Parrish sat there continuing what he was doing until he was sure Derek had gone back to sleep. He hoped for Derek's sake he'd sleep through the rest of the night with no more interruptions. Once he was certain Derek was asleep again he got up and pulled the quilt up around him, that's always comforting, then switched the lights off on the way out, leaving the door ajar just in case there should be any more noise coming from the room.


End file.
